Morbus Pācis: Chapter 10
Kenshin I sat on a stump in the middle of a forest, it had been about a week since we killed that demon. But I mostly offered to be the lookout because it was the best time for me to think in silence. There was a lot that has been going on for the past week, me and Jim can tell that Jo and Acadia are hiding something from us. And during the night I can hear whispers from their tent. I've tried to ask Acadia about it multipule times, but she just says that they were talking about girl things and it wasn't important. But I knew that it ''was ''important, and it probably was about me and Jim. Before I knew it, it was already morning. I didn't even feel tired at all, but I knew I could probably crash anytime today. Probably during something important, or I would make a fool of myself in front of Acadia. I stood up and turned around to head back to my tent, when I ran right into someone. I feel back onto my butt and looked up to see who I ran into. . . It was Metus, I gave a yelp when I saw his face because I hadn't seen him for so long. "Don't scream like the little girl you are Kenshin." Metus said with a sorta grin, I glared at him and stood up and brushed off he dirt on my jeans. "What do you want Metus?" I asked him with a ''very ''angry tone in my voice, everytime I saw this guy it was like he ''made ''me angry. "Well, I have something important to tell all of you. So go wake up the others and then I'll tell you." Metus said and made a motion with his hands for me to hurry along, it was like he treated me as a little kid. Which annoyed me even more. After I woke up the others and me and Metus waited for them to get cleaned up and actually be ''awake, ''we all sat down on stumps in a circle while Metus stood up and started telling us what was so ''important. '' "Well, since you all did such a great job getting rid of that horrible demon for me. I've decided that i'll give The Brady Bunch another mission!" Metus said and clapped his hands once, I stared at him with a blank look on my face. "So, you want us to go on ''another ''mission for you. After we almost got killed on the last one?!" Acadia said with an annoyed tone in her voice. "Yes, glad you picked that up Acadia." Metus said, I started to clench my hands when Acadia put her hand on mine to stop me from getting mad. I looked at her and she shook her head slightly, I nodded and calmed myself down with her help. "Look, all you need to do is go to a town that's about 40 miles away from here and go kill the thing there. I have some other things to take care of so I must go now. And this time try not to leave a big mess." Metus said and in an instant he was gone. "Metus really is starting to get on my nerves." Jim said and I nodded, I knew how Jim felt. And I wasn't one to get annoyed or angry at someone. . . We drove along the highway down to the town we were supposedly supposed to go to, I sat in the front while Jim drove and the girls all sat in the back fast asleep. "Kenshin, what do you think Acadia and Jo have been talking about in their tent these past few nights?" Jim asked as we passed a truck. "I really don't know, I've tried to ask Acadia about it but she just won't tell me anything. I think they're talking about us." I said and Jim gave a chuckle. "Jo talking about me? We're just really good friends, I'm sure that they're just talking about girl stuff or something of the sort." Jim said, but he didn't sound so sure. I could tell that he had doubt in his voice. After a while, we finally came to our destination and stopped the car. We had to wake up the girls and Jo had punched Jim in the face by mistake. I had to resist laughing because I didn't want Jim to get mad. We got out of the car with Jo saying sorry to Jim every second. Category:Morbus Pācis Category:Chapter Page Category:The Supernatural Chronicles Category:Cutefairy78